El perdón de Gaara
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Gaara tiene aún una cuenta pendiente con Konoha...


**Fanfic: El Perdón de Gaara (por Naru)**

**Villa de la Hoja, después del combate entre Rock Lee/Gaara vs Kimimaro**

Después de un breve descanso a la sombra de los árboles, Rock Lee y Gaara reanudaron su marcha hacia la villa de la Hoja. Iban caminando despacio, pues aún no habían recuperado del todo su chakra.

- Por cierto... no te he dado las gracias debidamente por tu ayuda, debo reconocer que si no llegas a aparecer ahora mismo estaría muerto...

- Fue una orden, de vuestra Hokage.

- Ya pero aún así... después de lo que pasó, en fin, como he dicho antes ya no te guardo ningún rencor, ahora me he operado y puedo volver a empezar de nuevo, sólo pretendo ser un ninja digno.

Gaara pensó en el día que estuvo en el hospital para intentar acabar con Lee y sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

- Aquel día yo... bueno nada.

- Se que intentaste matarme, en el hospital.

- Entonces deberías odiarme o tenerme miedo, como todo el mundo...

- Creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y con lo que has hecho hoy, creo que ya estamos en paz.

Gaara miró a Lee con verdadero asombro, no se esperaba que alguien reaccionase así ante él, ya que normalmente la gente se asustaba o huía de su lado. Ya había conocido a dos ninjas que parecían no tenerle ningún miedo y que incluso parecían comprender su dolor.

Estaba ya atardeciendo cuando entraron por los portones de la villa. Cerca de la entrada se encontraban Konohamaru y sus amigos jugando con una pelota, reían y se pasaban la misma unos a otros, pero una fuerte patada la desvió y se alejó de ellos. La pelota fue a parar justo a los pies de Gaara. Este no sabía qué hacer, se quedo paralizado mirando la pelota. Lee se agachó para recogerla y devolvérsela a los niños cuando Gaara le detuvo con el brazo. Lee se incorporó y vio como la pelota se elevaba en el aire a un metro del suelo, parecía flotar sobre una nube de arena y llegó hasta donde estaban los niños.

- ¡Gracias! ¡oye ese jutsu es genial! ¿me lo enseñarás luego? – dijo Konohamaru.

Gaara no supo qué contestar.

- (Yo a este tipo le he visto antes...) – pensó Konohamaru - ¡Eh! ¡espera! – y se acercó corriendo hasta donde se encontraban Gaara y Rock Lee – Yo te he visto antes... justo cuando comenzaron los exámenes para ascender a Chunin, eres de la villa de la Arena, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Vaya... bueno me han dicho que ahora somos aliados, así que... ¡bienvenido! – y dicho esto se marchó tan feliz para volver a jugar con sus amigos.

- En esta villa... ¿sois todos así?

- ¿Así como?

- Parecen muy felices... – dijo Gaara mientras de nuevo les veía jugar a la pelota.

- Bueno, yo tengo hambre... tenemos una tienda donde tienen ramen muy bueno y...

- No me gusta el ramen.

- Ah... ¿y que te gusta?

- Lengua.

Rock Lee no se atrevió a realizar más preguntas. Iban caminando y a lo lejos apareció Sakura. Rock Lee se paró en seco y detuvo a Gaara con el brazo, luego se sonrojó y apretó los puños.

- Sakura chan... la chica más bonita de la villa que me rechazó...

Gaara no le escuchaba, de nuevo otra punzada de dolor le taladraba el pecho. Era ella, la recordaba perfectamente. Es la chica que protegió a Sasuke de su ataque aquel día.

- Será mejor que vayamos por aquí...

Pero ya era tarde, Sakura les había visto y se dirigía contenta hacia ellos cuando...

- ¡AAAAAARRGH! ¡TÚ! ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

- Relájate Sakura, Gaara es nuestro aliado, acaba de salvarme la vida.

- ¿Él? ¿te ha salvado la vida? – Sakura estaba mareada.

Gaara se repuso de la punzada que había sentido y luego con paso firme se acercó a Sakura. Pero ésta asustada, retrocedió un paso.

- Yo... quería pedirte...

- ¡Ah! ¡Gaara! ¡ya has vuelto! – Temari se acercó justo en ese momento corriendo hacia ellos – Ven conmigo, Kankuro esta en el hospital, esta bien pero esos bichos le consumieron gran parte del chakra y esta un poco débil, nada más. Veo que tú estás bien...

- Nuestro adversario resultó un poco molesto pero finalmente murió a causa imagino de una enfermedad que tenía – y dicho esto se volvió para mirar a Sakura, la cual se limitó a sonreír un poco e inclinar la cabeza, no hacia falta que Gaara lo dijese, estaba perdonado.

De repente, Gaara se sintió tranquilo, una paz interior empezó a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo. En aquella villa nadie parecía tenerle miedo, nadie sabía quién era ni huía cuando le veía. Esas extrañas sensaciones que empezaba a experimentar parecían curarle poco a poco en su interior.

Fin.


End file.
